<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safe. by 1800_g4y_p4n1c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394343">safe.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800_g4y_p4n1c/pseuds/1800_g4y_p4n1c'>1800_g4y_p4n1c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Fluff, Found Family, Hybrid!Techno, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur is confused, dadza gets a new son, i dont know how to tag im sorry ;_;, no beta we die like henry the cow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800_g4y_p4n1c/pseuds/1800_g4y_p4n1c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>phil and wilbur are out walking on a cold winter's night when they find a box</p><p>or</p><p>phil and wilbur find a small hybrid child and phil says "hey lets keep him"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw // mentions of death/sickness, abuse, drunk ppl (only minor characters tho)<br/>{ based off a tiktok animatic i found one day, heres the link https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJtF8p4G/ }<br/>this is my first fic on a public site so please be kind !! comments and feedback are very appreciated too<br/>lower case is intended :]</p><p>ALSO - this fic is using purely the CC's online personas as characters, not the actual people themselves. if any of the ppl involved come and give me a bonk on the head or are uncomfy with this fic, i will take it down. regardless, please dont send this to the CC's involved either, for both their comfort and mine. this is purely self indulgent lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>|phil pov|</p><p>a man walked down the street, a curly haired child trailing after him. his green coat flapped behind him and a green and white bucket hat perched on top of sandy blonde coloured hair. wooden sandals clopped against the cobblestone streets muffled by snow, and in one hand he carried a paper bag of baked goods from the warm bakery down the street.<br/>
phil looked fondly back at his only child, deep brown eyes staring back at him from under a mop of curly brown hair squashed by a red beanie. a smile spread across the four years old’s face, and he held out his hand. rough and calloused, phil’s larger hand embraced wilbur’s tiny one, and their joined hands swung joyfully in between the pair as they trotted down the streets blanketed with white. jolly lights filled street windows that glowed welcomingly in the dusk, and the brisk wind curled its freezing fingers around the two.<br/>
phil’s ear pricked up at the sound of a distant sob, but his sharp curiosity softened as he brushed it off as somebody inside the shops they passed. it was only when the cry sounded again - and closer this time - that phil became alert. the blue-eyed man looked sharply around, only to see a deserted street. it sounded like a child.<br/>
on edge, he pulled his son closer and continued down the street, glancing to the side in want of finding the source of the cries. wilbur looked with confused eyes up at his father, registering somewhere within his toddler mind that something was wrong and phil was trying to figure out what it was.<br/>
the pair stopped at the mouth of a small alleyway tucked in between a sweet shop and the hat shop that phil’s bucket hat had come from. cries echoed out of the dark space, and through the shadows of the dying day, sharp blue eyes and softer brown ones strained to see the shape of a box far from the entrance of the alley.<br/>
the box had the word “freak” scrawled across the front in thick paint and phil’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of it.<br/>
registering the footsteps of wilbur and phil entering the alleyway, two small pink ears popped over the top of the box, one of them studded with a tag of some sort.<br/>
walking further forward, phil noticed a small piece of paper hanging off the side of the box, reading under his breath “human-piglin hybrid, leave to die.” his lips pursed decidedly as white-hot anger rushed through him at the thought of this poor creature being abandoned.</p><p>|wilbur pov|</p><p>while his father had been reading the tag and lost in thought, wilbur had hung behind, confused at the sight of the pig-like ears popping up over the top of the box. being four years old, he could read only a few things and say some more, so the wide black scrawl of letters that loped across the cardboard perplexed him.<br/>
but, with his father preoccupied with the bedraggled tag, wilbur was left to meet the ruby red eyes that appeared over the edge of the box soon after the almost pig like ears. the small boy could tell the creature inside of the box had been crying from the pink that ringed the edges of his eyes, and his still developing empathy skills keened at the sight of the emotion in the violent crimson irises.<br/>
soon, when wilbur had smiled hesitantly at it, the creature seemed to register that it was safe, and slowly revealed more of his face. he had a small slightly upturned nose akin to one of a piglet’s, even though it was a human feature, and a delicate downturned mouth with baby tusks peeking out from under his bottom lip.<br/>
well now wilbur was just confused again.</p><p>|techno pov|</p><p>technoblade wasn’t used to the harsh chill of the human world. he grew up in the heat of the nether around lava and magma, around fire and royalty. he grew up playing with swords while his father ordered executions in the next room and his mother coughed in the infirmary. too prideful for his own good, techno’s dad never went to the wither king to find a cure for the sickness his queen suffered through. techno always hated him for that.<br/>
after his mother’s death to the wither curse, technoblade’s father lost his control and finally snapped, letting out his anger on the five-year-old now that his wife wasn’t here with her soft words and kind eyes. and so, while his father slept a long drunken sleep, techno slipped through the purple marble of the portal to the human world and ran.<br/>
as soon as he emerged from the portal with a pit in his stomach into the frosted streets of the human world, techno sneezed on instinct from the temperature change. this attracted the attention of some nearby drunks whose leering gaze and slurred words reminded technoblade a little too much of the snarling father he had left behind.<br/>
his trotters had dragged across cobblestones as he scrambled away from the men, all his learning of fighting techniques blurred by a film of panic that glazed over his mind. large hands grabbed his arms, and the small hybrid had been shoved violently into a thin box by the rough hands of men with booming, harsh voices that taunted him as they walked away from the alleyway they’d left him in.<br/>
with nothing to protect him against the chilled grasp of the night save for the deep red cloak he had stolen from his father, technoblade shivered through the last night and most of today, having only a small, silver wisp of winter sun dance across his face for half an hour.<br/>
~<br/>
techno had been crying, big sobs that wracked his body and left his head feeling cottony and his nose running. his sensitive ears picked up on his own cries that echoed around the empty alleyway. the streets were empty and covered in a thick blanket of snow, and he was alone.<br/>
his golden crown lay discarded at the bottom of the box. the hybrid had managed to hide it in the folds of the giant coat that draped over his feet, and although it reminded him painfully of his father, it had been gifted to him on his birthday two months ago from his mother. she had retrieved it from a beautiful box in the table beside her hospital bed and handed it to him with weak shaking hands. technoblade had looked into her comforting gaze, seen the love behind her smile and hugged his mother quickly. the human queen’s body had felt too frail beneath his young hands and he held her tighter as if to make up for the times they would lose in the future. techno had pulled back and his mother had placed the giant crown gently on his head. they had both giggled as it fell over his eyes, way too big for his tiny head.<br/>
“growing room, hey love?” his mother had rasped, a weak wheeze of laughter escaping and soon escalating into a racking cough that shook her body. the balloon of joy that had bubbled in his joy was quickly popped with a pin of worry and he had rung the bell for the nurses, watching sadly after his mother as a doctor escorted him away with gentle hands and words that did nothing to comfort him.<br/>
the memory had a bittersweet tinge to it, and techno felt another sob exit his throat, but it trailed off as a shadow fell over the wall. his sensitive ears picked up on the soft crunch of two pairs of shoes falling on the snow and his eyes widened. techno raised his head up just a tiny bit so that he could hear more clearly without the muffle of the box.<br/>
he heard the clopping sandals of the taller person move closer and as slowly as he could, sat up further from his seat to see out of the box. flinching back down at the sight of a man in front of the box, techno protected his head and squinted his eyes to brace himself for the strike that would come.<br/>
it didn’t.<br/>
technoblade looked cautiously back up to see the man inspecting the label on the side of the box, muttering under his breath. suddenly, he remembered the other figure and quickly scanned the alleyway, only to meet the wide, brown-eyed gaze of a human boy who looked about his age, if not a bit younger.<br/>
techno saw the kid raise his lips in what seemed to be a slight smile and though he was skeptical, he seemed to realize that he wasn’t at risk here. as he finally straightened up enough for his whole face to be visible over the cardboard lip of the box, he saw the other child’s eyes cloud with confusion at the sight of his tusks. technoblade dropped his gaze in shame.<br/>
“daddy, what’s that?” the brown-haired boy piped up, honey sweet voice stirring his father out of his thoughts.</p><p>|phil pov|</p><p>“daddy, what’s that?”<br/>
at the sound of wilbur’s voice, the sandy haired man looked up to meet the eyes of his son. unable to answer for a second, he looked down to the box, only to see the small young face of a child with tusks and red eyes peeking over the top. phil suppressed a loud aww at the sight of the kid huddled up in what seemed to be a big red cape, ruby irises staring right back at cerulean ones.<br/>
there was an emotion behind the crimson of the hybrid’s eyes that phil couldn’t pinpoint. fear? desperation? hope?<br/>
phil reached out a hand, noting how the child flinched and making his approach gentler and his face kinder. the kid clutched something against his chest and phil’s eyes caught a flash of gold. as [insert word, comforting, gentle??] as he could, he grasped the kids arm gently and cradled him in his own, lifting him up and out of the “shelter” of the box.<br/>
once again, he suppressed a coo at the way the creature in his arms nestled into his coat and laid a comforting hand on pale bubble-gum pink hair.<br/>
“dad? what is it?”<br/>
remembering wilbur, phil turned around carefully so as to not disturb the child in his arms and responded softly.<br/>
“your new brother.”<br/>
“what’s his name?” wilbur didn’t question it, but rather a soft acceptance seemed to come over the four-year-old, as if he knew that this was right.<br/>
phil checked the tag on the hybrid’s ear.<br/>
“technoblade.”</p><p>|techno pov|</p><p>at the warm rumble of his name from the person he was currently being carried by, technoblade felt a warm rush of happiness travel through his limbs.<br/>
yes, he felt safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i ??? might ??? do ??? a ??? series ??? of ??? one shots ??? in ??? this ??? au ??? idk man it depends on how this goes o.0<br/>im sorry if this was kinda weird to read i havent written in a long long time, mans is kinda rusty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>